Batwoman's New Love
by realbflash
Summary: (For chapters #1 and #2 only, full story is not done yet) This story follows Batwoman's new love Michael Riley, who is put in peril when a blood lust, insane villain returns and teams up with another, It is up to Batwoman to save not only Michael, but the city as well. After he is saved, another villain presents them with a do or die situation, which could destroy the city.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: Michael's P.O.V.**

Hi, the name's Michael Riley. I'm a relatively nice guy. I'm white and 22 years old. Although I'm kind, since I'm a reporter, I am always hunting for the story. I will sneak into dangerous places to get the story. I live in Gotham, and it can get very dangerous here with villains like the Joker and the Penguin. That's why we have Batwoman, a violent, non-killing, heroine who will do anything to protect Gotham from clowns like them. Many people do not like Batwoman's violent ways, but I for one admire Batwoman's desire to keep the city and anyone in it safe. I have light auburn hair and emerald green eyes. People say that I'm attractive eye candy wherever I appear on the news. I'm not muscular, but I can have a very rough attitude when I get riled up. I actually got to meet Batwoman when I got jumped. I was walking home from a long day of work at the news station and two hoodlums pulled me into an alley. They pulled a knife on me. I held up my hands to surrender. They pulled my bag off my arm and started to try to steal my clothes(Well, i guess these days, people will buy anything for money). That is when Batwoman came. She must have been watching from the top and she jumped down onto the ground and started to beat the shit out of the hoodlums. I watched the rumble, because I wanted to know the full story so I could report it on the news. I also analyzed Batwoman's fighting style and I would have taken a video if I had the strength to pull my phone out. After Batwoman beat them up, she helped me up. "Are you O.K.?" she said. "I'm fine." I replied. "I thought a tough reporter like you would never need me to rescue you." "Well, everyone gets into some trouble sometimes, even you." She stared at me before she used her grapple gun to climb to the roof. I looked on as she climbed up. Later that night, I wrote the story up to report on the news. I reported the story the next day and my boss assigned me to interview the one and only Brenda Wayne. The billionaire who owned Wayne Industries, the biggest company in the country. When I went home to see the news that was . There were reports of a new villain, that has been kidnapping people off the street. In a few days, their dead corpses would be found. Everyone was warned to be on high alert. The next day, I went to Wayne Manor to interview Brenda Wayne. Her butler, Alice, a nice old woman let me in to interview Brenda. The interview turned out more into discussing how similar we were, with Brenda losing both her mother and her father, while I lost my father. At one point me and Brenda both looked at each other in the eyes and both thought "Is this meant to be?" After that, I decided I should leave. Brenda saw I was leaving said "No, wait!" I turned around. "How would you like it if I take you to Jane Crane's party tomorrow night?" Jane Crane was an entrepreneur who started a business in making machines that can detect what people fear. "Sure, I'll come around here at 5?" I replied. "Yeah, 5 is good." I left the building and hauled a taxi to go to my house. When I went home, I turned on the T.V. to my news channel. During the broadcast, it turned to static and transitioned to Two-Face, a villain Batwoman occasionally fought. Two-Face rolled over a chair that had a bound and gagged woman on it. Two-Face pulled out a gun then she pulled out a coin. She flipped the coin and looked at it. She smiled as she shot the woman in the head. She said "Get ready for a whole lot of chance!" as the station got the broadcasting back. I was speechless, and so were the anchors. "How did she intercept the broadcast? " I thought. "And why would she shoot an innocent woman in the head?" The next day, I asked the news about the broadcast interruption. They said that they could not get the channel back until the broadcast was done and that some mastermind was able to hack into the broadcast and was able broadcast their own message, which was the Two-Face killing. I now really hoped that Batwoman could catch Two-Face after what she did and what she could do on the loose. I had to get every thought of it out of my head as I had to get ready for Brenda Wayne to take me to Jane Crane's party. I put on a white button down shirt, black dress pants, and shoes. I took a taxi to Wayne Manor and picked up Brenda. She looked stunning in her black dress. We got into a black limo and Brenda's butler, Alice, went in front and drove us to the place. The weird thing is me and Brenda Wayne got together even better while we were talking in the car. I asked her about the broadcast interruption and if she saw it. She said "Yeah, it was horrible, I really hope Two-Face would get caught already." When we got the place a bunch of other reporters and paparazzi were there. Alice let us out of the limo and Brenda told me to take her arm. I complied and walked into the building, with paparazzi and other reporters taking pictures as we walked. I could only envision the titles on the other new channels "Michael Riley and Brenda Wayne are Dating?" I shrugged it off, since the paparazzi and other reporters were forbidden from being able to go in. There was a line to go into a machine, and Jane Crane was standing outside it. "Ah, Brenda Wayne, so nice to see you again." Crane said. "And who is this lovely guy?" She said."He's Michael Riley, a reporter for the biggest new station in the city." Brenda replied. "Nice to meet you, handsome." Crane said. I smiled back to be nice. "Anyway would you two want to be the first to try out the machine?" She said. She explained that we would go in and stare at the light, then she would behind a curtain attached to the machine, then she would be able to detect what we would be afraid of. 'How about you first, handsome?" She said as she helped me into the machine. She closed the door and I stared at the light like I was told to. The door opened after a few seconds. Crane said "You have arachnophobia." Which was true. I have been afraid of spiders since I was very young. Then, Brenda went in, Crane went inside the curtain and Brenda came out. Crane said in a sinister tone for some reason "You have chiroptophobia." I looked at Brenda. "What does that mean?" "Fear of bats." "Bats?" I said. Brenda started to tell me the story of why she was afraid of bats. She had fallen down a well when she was young, and bats attacked her. After that, me and Brenda had a pretty good time. We didn't discuss anymore about fears or Crane for the rest of the night. But towards the end of the party, the doors busted open and everyone turned around. I saw Brenda start to run. "Where are you going?" I asked as she ran. In came in Two-Face and two of her goons, who looked like professional wrestlers. They held up guns and shot the place up, and it was chaos. All I knew was that I had to get out of the place alive, so I could have an insider report on the news. Two-Face told everyone to stay silent as another woman walked in with a brown mask over her head. She held up a gun connected to a tank with puke green gas in it. As soon as she spoke, I could tell she was using a voice modulator. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself." She said. She was about to spray the gas when she spotted me. She pointed at me. "Bring him up here!" she said. The wrestler-like women picked me up and dragged me up to the brown masked woman and Two-Face. "Hello handsome." she said. She turned to the crowd "If you all don't know me, I am the Scarecrow, and I have been taking people off the street and performing my own experiment with them." "And you all have the honor of being my new test subjects." Scarecrow picked up the spray gun and was about to spray the people, when Batwoman broke the roof window and jumped on the goon that was holding me. Batwoman knocked the goons out and approached Two-Face and Scarecrow. Scarecrow smiled and spray the gas at Batwoman. They woke the goons up and fled. I stayed behind to help Batwoman. "Batwoman, are you O.K.?" I asked. "Help.. me.." She said. I dragged Batwoman out of the place and took her to the alley over to the right. "What do I do?" I thought. A black bag was put over my head. "Help!" I tried to say. I was put into a car. The bag was taken off my head and I was in the Batcave. I saw Batwoman, who was healed. "Why am I here" I asked her. "Because you are the only one I can trust." she replied. She stood up and started to take her cowl off. It was Brenda Wayne. "Huh, Brenda Wayne is Batwoman, who would expect that?" I said. "I showed you who I really was because I know, we both know, that this is meant to be." she said. "Yeah, so do you want to give this a shot, like us." I said. "I guess so, but you must not tell anyone that I am Batwoman, and swear that you would rather die than reveal the secret." she said. "I swear over my father's grave that I will never tell anyone this secret and that I would die over revealing the secret." I replied. I knew I had to swear or else her life, my life, our new relationship could be in jeopardy. Brenda had Alice take me home because she still had to recover. I would not tell anyone who Batwoman was and every time I started to get anxious, my mind told me that I could not for my own good as well. I was supposed to go back to Wayne Manor in a few days, so I would see Brenda again soon. the next night I reported on how "Scarecrow" admitted that she kidnapped the people off the streets and had a gas that made people hallucinate their greatest fears. I told everyone to stay inside and stay safe because the gas could get very dangerous. I also found out that Crane had built up enough money to buy her own island. I thought she would use the island to speed up production for her products. When I went to Wayne Manor, Brenda was much better. Later, we somehow agreed to make love with each other. During sex, there was a knock on the door. Brenda said "Alice, answer it!" There was no response. Me and Brenda started to put our clothes on. "Alice!" she said. When we got to the door, we saw the two goons from the party at the door holding guns. We backed up. Scarecrow and Two-Face walked in. "Hello." said the Scarecrow. One of the goons grabbed me and put her hand over my mouth. I saw Alice passed out on the floor. Scarecrow said to Brenda "I heard you were sick, well, fear is always the best medicine." She pulled out a dart gun that had the puke-green gas inside the dart. She shot it at Brenda's neck. The dart injected the gas into her and she started to twitch on the floor, with foam coming out of her mouth."Now we go!" She said. The goon who was holding me followed Scarecrow and Two-Face to a black van. Scarecrow changed the puke-green darts to tranquilizer darts and shot me in the neck. I was knocked out. I woke up on a sofa. My mouth was gagged with tape and my hands and ankles were bound with rope. The Scarecrow walked in."So, you may have wondered how I found out about Wayne, see that machine allowed me to see into your minds. When I looked through her mind I saw she was Batwoman and her feelings about you." she said. She took off her mask and revealed herself as Crane. "Now, we wait for Batwoman to come." Scarecrow walked out and locked the door. I tried to find a loose part in my bonds, but I was bound tight. I couldn't move because the gap between my arms had the arm of the sofa in it. I tried to break the arm of the sofa, but it was stronger than me. I tried to scream for help, but my gag was on tight as well. Crane re-entered the room. "Well it looks like she finally came" she said. She untied my hands to get my arms away from the sofa, but then she re-tied my hands. She took my arm and pushed me into a cage. The cage was pulled up and was hanging from the high roof. My hands were tied to the bars of the cage. I saw Batwoman enter the room. She looked up and said "Michael." I looked down but then Scarecrow took the mic. "Well, well, well. Looks like you finally reunited. Well soon the fear is going to take you now." Batwoman had to act fast and she pulled my cage down. She untied my hands and took my gag off. She had a gas mask on and the gas started to come. She put the cape over my body, and that shielded me from the gas. She pulled out a mini-super powered fan from her utility belt and aired the room out. She took me out of her cape "Are you O.K.?, did she do anything to you?" "I'm fine, and she didn't do anything to me." She told me "Listen, I have the Batboat on auto pilot. I want you to take the boat back to the Batcave and wait for me there, O.K.?" I nodded my head. I didn't want to get in the way or in more trouble. I went inside the Batboat and took it back to the Batcave. Alice was there when I went in. "Ah, Mr. Riley, are you O.K.?" "I'm fine." "Master Brenda told me to tell you to stay here while she takes care of the villains." "Yeah, she told me the same thing." "Would you want some tea?" "Sure." Alice went upstairs to get tea. I stayed in the Batcave and looked around. There were many complicated gadgets and computers that I didn't know how to use or even what they are. When Batwoman came back, she told me the rest of the story. After I left, she took care of the goons easily. Then, she went up against Two-Face, who had a chance to shoot her, but the coin landed on the good side. And finally, she went up against Scarecrow who wasn't so easy. She knew complicated martial arts and was very fast. After an almost beat down, Batwoman got the upper hand after Scarecrow threatened to find me after she killed her and do many bad things. Scarecrow died because she didn't want to be taken into jail and wanted her legacy of villainy to spread so she jumped out of her window headfirst and died. Batwoman tried to save her, but she fell to fast. Batwoman said "I feel like, we have a very strong relationship, and since you know my secret, and since I want to keep you safe,I want you to quit your job and move in with me." I wanted to stay with Brenda, and I felt the same way, so I agreed. then, I quit my job and moved into Wayne Manor. Now since Batwoman has found love, she will be able to seek justice and even give a little bit of mercy to the villains she fights. But she will always have to protect the one she loves and the city from the forces of evil.


	2. Riddle me this

**Chapter 2: Brenda's P.O.V.**

I'm Brenda Wayne, billionaire who owns one of the most successful businesses in the world. I'm also Batwoman, if you Michael didn't tell you. He told you how we met, now I'm gonna tell you what happens next. My parents died when I was 13, and my butler, Alice Pennyworth, has taken care of me since. I've trained for this job, and it isn't pretty. You see a lot of death, suffering, and pure insanity. I told Michael to move in with me so he could be protected from this. If any of the villains find out we are dating, he would be in a lot of trouble. So, he started to bring his stuff from his apartment to here. He still had some stuff left in his office, so he went to get those things. Michael was a reporter, and he has seen the Batwoman many times. We only formally met people when his boss assigned him to interview me. That is when we found our love for each other, and he was put in a position where I had to save him as Batwoman, and now we are where we are. Michael went to get his stuff while the news was live, and his boss told him he had to tell the audience that he was leaving. I watched the T.V. while he was live. He was about to speak when a bunch of gas surrounded the view of the camera and everybody passed out. You could hear the thuds of the bodies hit the floor. The camera fell over and it showed a pair of purple boots walk by. Then the screen turned to static and purple letters appeared: "To Batwoman, Can you find a 10 letter word in the English language which can be typed using only the first rows of the computer keyboard?" I knew who did this. The Riddler's goons had kidnapped Michael and possibly some other reporters. The Riddler had me given a riddle to where she was. But the riddle was very challenging. I pulled out my laptop and tried to find the ten letter word. Every time, I found a word it was either to long or to short. But I knew I had to keep trying, because Michael and potentially others were in grave danger. It was very late at night when, I remembered a vivid memory of my mother. She was telling me "You are smart, and one day, the business will be left to you." I looked at what she was typing on, and it was a **typewriter**. "Typewriter!" I said. "Alice!" I said. Alice came in "Yes, mistress." "Search for any places in Gotham that sold typewriters."I said. "Yes, mistress" she said. I followed Alice to the Batcave and she searched for a place. There was one place, an abandoned typewriter factory that no one has been in for years. "That's were the Riddler is!" I said. I suited up as Batwoman and left to stop the Riddler. I climbed on top of the building and saw the Riddler. I saw Michael, who's hands were hung from the top of the ceiling. He had a couple of strips of duct tape over his mouth. He was nearly naked other than his underwear. And his body had a big purple question mark sprayed onto his chest. The Riddler started to explain her plan to Michael. "I have programmed a bunch of tiny bots to take over the city for me, and I will be the ruler. These bots will easily kill Batwoman, who probably hasn't even broken the riddle yet. And you will be a slave to me." I broke the ceiling window. I jumped down on the floor as Michael looked up. The Riddler pointed at me and told her thugs "Get her!" I beat the thugs up. The Riddler set off her robots to kill me. I turned on my electro-gauntlet and electrocuted the robots. The Riddler took her question mark cane and tried to swing at me. I caught it in mid air and pulled the Riddler over. I knocked her out easily. I untied Michael. I put the Riddler and her goons in handcuffs and took Michael back to the Batcave. "This is why you have to stay here. It's dangerous, especially people know that you're dating Brenda Wayne!" I said. "I was ambushed. They took me from the station, I didn't know they were coming." he replied. "Take this, and strap it to your ankle." I said handing him and device with straps. "This is a tracking device so I know where you are. You need to put in on and leave it for a few minutes and it will implant a tracking device into you." He put it on and did what I told him to do, and I was able to track him. "It's for your own good." I said. I hugged him and he went upstairs to his bedroom. I have to keep a better eye on him now, since I know he could get in danger easier now. I have to protect him from the one villain who I know can and will kill, and is nothing but pure insane. She makes people suffer and wants the world to burn. I have to keep him from her, because I know she will return. And soon.


End file.
